


Baby Stand and Deliver

by TowardstheUnknownRegion



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Casual Sex, M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Smut, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowardstheUnknownRegion/pseuds/TowardstheUnknownRegion
Summary: Will nodded and walked out of the bedroom to exit the house. As he climbed in his car he thought of how foolish he was to believe that Hannibal could have feelings for him. A Baltimore elite and a scruffy teacher. He just reminded himself to keep his feelings casual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first Hannigram fanfic and my third ever fanfic. This was inspired by the english essay i'm trying not to write. I'm extremely new to all this so bare with me as we embark on this journey together.

Will sighed in pleasure as Hannibal gently thrusted into him.

"Enjoying yourself," Hannibal said while panting into Will's ears. He picked up his speed to increase will pleasure.

"You know what you're doing you cocky bastard," Will while meeting Hannibal each thrust. He nibbled on Hannibal's neck. Hannibal started to thrust harder, trying to bring Will to completion. Will gasped out and pulled Hannibal closer to him and brought their lips together. Hannibal kissed him for a moment before moving his lips away and dropped his head on Will's shoulders.

Will screamed out in pleasure as Hannibal hit his prostate in three hard thrusts and came all over his stomach. Hannibal's hips pumped in a sloppy rhythm as he was trying to catch his release. He finished and got up to throw away the used condom.

Will watched him walk to the bathroom and groaned in pleasure. His body tingled from his head to his toes.

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow and it's all your fault," he said while smiling up at Hannibal.

"Well you were the one who tempted me in the first place. You and that lucious bottom," he said while climbing onto the bed next to Will. He lightly swatted Will's ass and watched it jiggle. Will giggled and laid his head on Hannibal's chest.

"Are you up for dinner tomorrow at my place? My dogs love everytime you come over. That means leftovers for them," Will asked while softly brushing Hannibal's chest hair.

"Sadly I can't make it. I have a prior engagement with a date. We are going to watch Falstaff."

"Oh yeah... uh no problem. It's cool," Will forgot that they were only casual. It had all started with a case gone wrong and Hannibal being the shoulder to lean on when he needed it. Will need to clear his mind. Far from the presence of Hannibal.  
He stood up and quickly started to put on his clothes.

Hannibal sat up at Will's movement. "I hope you didn't understand our relationship Will. I'm hear to support you as a friend"

"No, no misunderstanding. I've just remembered I forgotten to feed my dogs. I have to go. I'll text you later," Will finished getting ready and started to head out of Hannibal's bedroom. Hannibal gave him a suspicious glare at his excuse, knowing that will would never accidently neglect his dogs.

"Well call me if you feel distressed about a case. I understand how demanding Uncle Jack can be at times."

Will nodded and walked out of the bedroom to exit the house. As he climbed in his car he thought of how foolish he was to believe that Hannibal could have feelings for him. A Baltimore elite and a scruffy teacher. He just reminded himself to keep his feelings casual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine told me to upload once a week but i can't wait that long. I'm going to try to upload daily, might not.

Will was in no mood to return home. He had a sudden craving for whiskey that he had to quench. He located a bar in Baltimore that was 20 minutes away from Hannibal's house. As he pulled up in the parking lot he sat quietly and wondered if he should really be getting drunk tonight. He already took about six pills of aspirin. Fuck it, he thought as he climbed out of his car and walked into the bar. He needed to get drunk and forget all of his feelings for Hannibal. As he entered the bar, he walked straight to the bartender plopped him self on a stool.

"Can I get you anything?" the bartender asked.

"Double whiskey, please..." he replied. Will glanced around the bar. A couple of were people sitting in the corner of the bar were watching the game. Five drinks later and Will felt someone sit next to him. Will was in no mood for conversation and ignored his presence.

"Tough day?" the mysterious man asked. Will finally glanced at him and his thoughts paused. God this man is handsome, Will thought while trying to secretly look at the rest of his body. His torso was covered with a black shirt that looked painted on and highlighted all of his muscles. Will shivered at the small feeling of lust he felt looking at him.

"You wouldn't know the half of it," Will grumbled.

"Is it work. Boss an asshole? I know the feeling. I work at BSHCI and my boss is a pompous jerk," he said while smirking at Will.

"BSHCI?" Will's head shot up and his full attention was on him."Your boss wouldn't happen to be Fredrick Chilton, would it?" he said with disgust on his face.

"Bingo! I'm Mathew by the way. How do you know about Chilton?" Mathew asked.

"He sends me emails about wanting to do research on me. That man can be obnoxiously persistent." Will said while returning to his drink. Talking about Chilton made him remember his own psychiatrist. A wave of sadness rolled down Will's body. He ordered another whiskey and tried to forget about Hannibal.

"Should I be worried?" Mathew teased. He noticed Will's sudden shift in attitude."Trying to forget something?" he asked as he saw will gulp his drink.

Will slammed his drink on the bar and the ice cubes clinked together. He suddenly felt a rush of anger that was only encouraged by the alcohol streaming through his body.

"It's all pointless... It's hard to stop feelings. They should be something easy to control, to stop," Will suddenly broke out in drunken giggles. "You're very pretty. Especially your cute lisp." Mathew laughed and smiled at Will.

"We should probably get you home. You look like you're about to fall off your stool."

"You don't even know me. Why would you care?"

"I can't just leave you by yourself. You could get hurt driving home."

Will looked around and wondered if he should really risk driving home. Fuck it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today because I have a awful English essay due tomorrow and sadly grades matter in life. Luckily, there will be smut tomorrow!!!!!

Hannibal smiled to himself as he reminisced his time at the Opera and it's success. Falstaff was quite enjoyable. The company he kept was less so but they made progress to be an impeccable dish later. He noticed Will's feeling about their relationship. It would be to soon, since Will has not reached his full possibility. He also had to consider Will as the perfect person to frame as the Chesapeake Ripper.When the moment is right they will move past their friendship and into something much more beautiful. But Hannibal has plenty of time for his plan to work out. After all, a masterpiece is never rushed. He looked at his phone and notice Jack Crawford had sent him a text message about a nurse found dead in the BSHCI and claimed to be the work of the Chesapeake Ripper. As he got ready, he realized he should prepare for his next hunt. It's a crime to have a identify stolen.

 

Will rushed onto the crime scene. The clothes Mathew gave hit hung on his body. A loose black shirt and too long jeans with a light blue track jacket. He also smelt of his shampoo and deodorant. He couldn't care less about what he looked. He just wanted to go and see his dogs. The corpse in the middle of the rooms was a nurse who worked here and was killed by Abel Gideon, the man who was self-proclaimed as 'The Chesapeake Ripper.'

He looked to his left and of course he saw Hannibal and Jack having a conversation near the entrance of the room. He quickly glanced at Hannibal and his heart raced. He suddenly felt nauseous, and quickly popped a pill of aspirin.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Jack yelled," Okay, Will come get me when you're done. Doctor Lecter will stay in here." When Jack left, Will feels Hannibal in the room with him. Will does his best to ignore him. He begins to feels the pendulum swing as he enters the mind of the killer.

\-------

Hannibal watched as Will used his empathy from the side of the room. He walked closer to Will to observe him. Hannibal noticed the loose fitting clothes that adorned Wills body. Since Will was in a deep state of concentration he got closer and leaned in to smell him.

WHAT?!

He noticed the smell of a man's soap. He observed will and noticed that he wasn't wearing his own clothes. Anger filled Hannibal. Will was his, he already deduced that Will's first time was with him, but he thought he'd be his last. He's never felt possessive about anything before. He felt the appreciation for the luxuries in his life and past lover, but never the desire to posses. It's time to reclaim what's his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^_^ So please don't kill me if I don't update tomorrow. I'm going to watch a play tomorrow and I still have school. It will either upload extremely late or in the middle of the afternoon. Thank you so much for reading this far. This is my first ever multichapter and it's rough but hey! It's practice. Expect more possessive Hannibal and a very confused Will. 
> 
> If anyone cares the song I listened to when I wrote this was Fauré: Cantique de Jean Racine Op 11. Here is the link if you want to listen. Enjoy!!! ^_^  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzUMfVpugq4

Hannibal watched as Will slowly came back to himself. He moved back to his spot to keep will from noticing how close they were.

"I suggest you come by me office tonight for conversation Will. This case has put a strain on your mind and it needs relief," Hannibal suggested. Will sighed as he thought about if going to Hannibal's office would be smart. He was still holding back his feelings for him. Maybe this would be perfect. A professional setting can help keep him in line.

"Yeah probably. I'll be there around six-thirty."Will just wanted to go to his house and fall asleep in his bed, surrounded by his dogs and a glass with whiskey. Will said his goodbyes and rushed to his car to go home.

\----------

Hannibal counted down the time until Will's arrival. He still needed time to get used to his newly developed feelings. Tonight would be used to insure that Will's feeling for him. His thoughts stopped as he heard a knock on his office door. As he opened the door he realized that Will changed back into his normal clothes. Relief filled his body as he thought about will getting rid of those disgusting clothes. Just looking at Will sent his instincts into overdrive. He grabbed Will by his shoulders and gave him a strong shove onto the couch in his office.

"Forgive me Will, for my momentary lapse of control," Hannibal said as he quickly removed his tie and worked on discarding his shirt. Will felt shivers run down his body as he saw Hannibal start to undress. If he could forgive Hannibal for his loss of control, then Hannibal would have to forgive his as well. Will grabbed the back of Hannibal's neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Their tongued fought for dominance that was quickly won by Hannibal. Hannibal ripped off all of Will's clothes and grabbed the bottle of lube next to the couch. He poured the lube his fingers and entered a finger in Will's hole. He intentionally avoided Will's prostate at all costs. The only way he would receive pleasure would be from Hannibal's cock. He entered the second then third finger and finally decided Will was ready. Hannibal grabbed Will and laid him on his chest and knees and grabbed his hips. He lined himself against Will's hole and pressed himself in.

"Wait?" Will groaned out. "What about protection?"

"I'm clean, Will," Hannibal said." And I know you are."

"Okay, just-Fuck! Hannibal!" Will shouted, after Hannibal had thrust into him instantly making him forget. Hannibal grabbed Will's hair and pulled him so Will's back hit his chest. He pulled his neck to the side and sucked a hard bruise on his neck. Will whimpered at the pressure located on the back of his neck, causing Hannibal to thrust even harder.

"Today, Will you cum from my cock or not at all," Hannibal whispered into Will ear.

"Please, Hannibal! Harder!"

Hannibal obliged. Each thrust Hannibal gave was a direct hit to Will's prostate.He buried his face in Will's neck. He groaned,"Aš tave myliu."

A sudden hard thrust made Will arch up and climax. Will's body clenched, maximizing Hannibal's pleasure. He grabbed Will's hips and started to thrust faster. His hips were starting to lose rhythm as he got closer. Three hard pumps and come shot inside Will. Hannibal and Will both collapsed, he grabbed Will and moved to spoon him from behind, still inside of him.

Panting filled the silent room.

Will closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES!!! I'm sorry you guys aren't bitches you are all beautiful individuals. Life has been coming for me but now that I'm on break I should pump more chapters out. I'm thinking of finishing this up soon since I have no clue where this is going. I'm have a prompt (sorta) which I'm really excited to use for my next fic. Thank you so much for reading my first ever multichaptered fic. Much love

####  Wed 23 Nov 2016 07:36PM EST

 

> Will woke up the next day to a sharp pain in his back side. He almost jerked up when he felt a arm on a chest holding him to the body behind him. Confusion filled his body, until he remembered what happened yesterday. His empathy picked up every emotion Hannibal was projecting. He slipped out of Hannibal's arm and quickly dressed himself.
> 
> "Good morning,"he heard from behind him as he moved to get dressed." I hope you aren't leaving."
> 
> "I-I have to go.... I don't think... I can be around you right now," Will stuttered out.
> 
> "Why? Have I done something to offend you? I thought last night would help you,"he said with a smug smile.
> 
> "YOU CAN'T DO THIS HANNIBAL!" Will shouted out of frustration.
> 
> "Do what exactly?"
> 
> "You can't enforce that our relationship remain casual. You go on dates and have affairs with others and for ONCE I don't to you for help and you feel the need to.. to.. claim me. I can't deal with your emotions if I can hardly deal with mine." Will said resigned and combing hand through his hair.
> 
> "I need some time away. Please don't contact me." Will turned to walk out and away from Hannibal.
> 
> "Will!"Hannibal called out. Will didn't turn back, he kept walking forward.
> 
> \---------
> 
> Mathew smiled to himself as he recalled his encounter with Will. He still had his number and clothes.
> 
> Might as well put it to good use, he thought as he planned a way to ask Will out. Mathew picked his phone and called Will.
> 
> "Will Graham." Will answered in a monotonous tone.
> 
> "Hey, Will, it's Mathew. I still have your clothes. Can we meet up later? Maybe for dinner?" Mathew asked.
> 
> "Mathew! Uh, yeah, sure!" Will's mood changed noticeably. "I can meet you for dinner. Actually, I'm in the mood for a drink. Can we meet at the bar? My car is still there."
> 
> "Drinks are perfect. I'll meet you there around 8:30?"
> 
> "Sounds great. See you later Mathew!"
> 
> "See ya later!"
> 
> \---------
> 
> Will smiled to himself as he finished his conversation with Mathew. This could help him forget Hannibal. Hell he forgot him last time, it makes him feel as if he has some control in his life.
> 
> Screw this, I deserve happiness. Will thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Mathew arrived right on time. He looked around and saw Will sitting in the same seat he sat in last time. He was already nursing a whiskey in his hand.

"Hey! You already started without me.", Mathew said as he sat on the stool next to Will. He turned to the bartender and ordered the a drink for himself.

"Sorry about that.", Will said as he turned his attention to Mathew. "It's been a long day" "

Well I guess that's why someone created alcohol. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather forget."

"Then let's forget" Two hours and several drinks later, Will felt his phone ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced at it. "Mathew I don't want to answer this."

"Then dont", Mathew said as he tried to glance at the name on Will's phone.

"If I don't it'll be awkward later. I still have to work with him and I'm filled with liquid courage", Will said as he laid his head on the bar counter.

"Who is he?", Mathew asked.

  "My psychiatrist. Well.. he's a friend who has conversations with me that keep me from drowning." Will decided he should answer the call. 

"Will where are you?", Hannibal asked.

"I'm at a bar. With a friend. What do you want Hannibal?", he said as he looked at Mathew for strength.

"Will I do not like the way our conversation ended earlier. We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about. I want to be in a relationship, you want a fuck buddy."

"We should have this conversation in person. I'm going to pick you up."

"NO! I'm not leaving my friend and you don't even know where I am"

"I'll take my chances. I believe you've had enough to drink. I'll be there in an hour. Do not move" Will hung up the phone and turned towards Mathew.

"I'm so sorry. It looks like I'm getting picked up early."

"If you dont want to go you shouldnt", Mathew said while putting his hand on Will's shoulder to comfort him. Will glanced at Mathew and smiled softly to himself. In a world without Hannibal he could have easily fallen in love with him. They turned to the TV screens hanging above the bar and watched for awhile. They drank some more. Mathew turned sharply toward Will and grabbed one of his hands.

"Forgive me Will but I have to do this" Mathew cupped Will's cheeks with his hand and pulled him into a kiss. Will had forgotten an hour had passed. Hannibal walked in the bar and spotted Will and another man in a passionate kiss. He felt anger drip down his spine. He walked up to the men and separated the men with a sharp pull. Will looked at Hannibal with anger and surprise.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM", Will said as he stood and and pushed Hannibal off of him. Mathew stood up and placed himself in between Hannibal and Will.

"Will you are inebriated and are making unwise decisions."

Mathew straightens himself out and sizes up Hannibal as if he's getting ready to fight. Will notices and put a hand on Mathews chest.

"He's probably right. I should go. Thank you for tonight", Will says as he smiles and give Mathew a kiss on the cheek. Mathew looks weary but decides that he shouldn't interfere. Hannibal shoots Mathew a dirty look. He then grabs Will by the hand and leads him out of the bar. He quickly ushers Will into the car and drives to his house. When they arrive he gets out of the car and almost drags Will into his house.

"God I don't get you. Why can you have others if I cant". Will says as he wrenches himself away from Hannibal. 

" There will be no more others. I am yours entirely.",Hannibal said as he grabbed Will by the back of the neck and gently kisses Will's forward.

"No more games Hannibal please"

"No more games Will"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it's finished!!!! When I originally started this I had no clue where to go I just started writing. Now that I know that a outline really helps I am excited to get started on my next fic that will actually have a story line and corrected. Thank you so much for going on this adventure with me!!! ♡♡


End file.
